Dropbear
A dropbear is one of three dangerous ground animals in the game. A single dropbear won't cause significant trouble for a healthy Blockhead. They may cause problems for the wounded or when multiple dropbears are encountered. Fortunately, they are nocturnal creatures that hang out near the tops of trees when not active. They are sometimes found on the ground when traveling between trees, but seldom during the day. Their eyes glow red, making them easier to avoid. Starting in version 1.1, dropbears are killed if the tree they are in is burned down. Where Found Dropbears spawn near pine trees. However, they can also be seen up on the trunk of other types of trees. Behavior During the day, a dropbear prefers to remain clinging to the trunk of a tree, often near or at the top. If for any reason one ends up on the ground, it will search for a suitable tree to climb. They will share a tree with other dropbears. At night, dropbears may prowl along the ground in forests and almost always quickly descend and attack a Blockhead passing underneath, after which they'll climb back up their tree. If their attack is thwarted (such as by their target passing a barrier), they may hang around and try to continue following their target until time or distance makes them give up. They will not climb up or down more than a one-block change in ground level at any time, which may result in a dropbear becoming trapped where there is no tree. They will also not climb a tree they're already in if it grows taller, unless one is disturbed by attacking or an attack that doesn't kill it. They will not climb past another dropbear. A dropbear in a tree will not attack a Blockhead coming to attack it during the day, but may lash out at one just passing by. Dropbears will attack if the tree they are living in is cut down. Health Fighting dropbears is usually a matter of hitting them four (4) times with a fist, two with most Tools, or once with a iron sword. A non-fatal strike will usually prompt a retaliatory attack and then the dropbear will retreat to the highest point on the current tree or one nearby (if it was a ground encounter). A Blockhead can trap a dropbear by making a shallow pool of water under the dropbear's tree, so when a Blockhead chops down a tree, the dropbear will not move and has the chance to kill it without being harmed. Uses Killing a dropbear will result in leather and sometimes fur being dropped. These items can also be found at the base of a tree when a dropbear dies of natural causes. Trivia There is no real world dropbear. The name is used for a fictional creature supposedly living in Australia that resembles a large, carnivorous koala. Gallery File:Dropbear in daylight.png|A dropbear walking across the ground in daylight due to tree loss. カテゴリ:Creature カテゴリ:削除予定